Heike Tressa
Commander Heike Tressa was a Romulan Star Navy starship commander for the Romulan Star Empire in the late 24th century, in command of the [[IRW Ketaryn|IRW Ketaryn]]. She would frequently complete missions for Tal Shiar agent Vika until the year 2391 when Tressa decided to cut ties with her. ( , ) History In 2377, Tressa was in command of the ''Caterina''. She and her crew (along with the crew of the ) were tricked into going into the Neutral Zone by a Casio-replica in order to save the real Casio and salvage a lost treasure. During this mission, Tressa met Captain Daniel and became quick enemies with him. ("Casio") The next year, Tressa over-saw the installation of an energy transfer converter aboard the Phoenix-X. The venture was a joint project between the Tal Shiar and Section 31, forcing her to work alongside Daniel, who she shared a mutual hatred with. After the installation, Tressa admitted to Seifer that Theseus helped Lox acquire mind-erasure techniques from the Tal Shiar years ago. Meanwhile, Tressa and Daniel came to discover that stowaways, intending on assassinating Kugo, had adorned the Caterina. ("Killing Spree") In 2382, Tressa brought the Caterina to rendezvous with the Phoenix-X again for another joint Section 31/Tal Shiar sharing session. This time, they were to test and perfect the highly experimental J3 torpedo. Tressa and the now-named Cell's mutual dislike for each other picked up exactly where they left off, four years ago. Unfortunately, a computer virus infected the Caterina, causing malfunctions to exist all over the ship. During the crisis, Tressa admitted that her crew was so untrusting, that they attempted to mutiny against her on a regular basis. Meanwhile, Tressa attempted to become friends with Kugo on several occasions - despite Kugo's reluctance. ("The 47's") In 2387, her ship was destroyed by the Hobus supernova. She received a new ship, the [[IRW Ketaryn|IRW Ketaryn]]. In 2391, she was tricked, by Meloneus, into acquiring thalaron weapon parts for him, prompting her to destroy the weapon off his ship, the Serket. Her obsession with completing missions such as the one crafted by Meloneus drove her to cut ties with the Tal Shiar. ("The Nemesis Factor") Sometime before 2410, Tressa had a daughter named Wyn. Tressa also joined with the Tal Shiar until separating from them, but not before alienating her daughter. In 2410, Tressa was working with New Romulus Command and took command of her daughter's ship, the to investigate a suspected Tal Shiar base. Upon arrival, she saved her daughter and several others from the clutches of the Tal Shiar and escaped with them. Unfrotunately, a listening program was discovered aboard the Tetreya and Commander Kitsu had Tressa held for questioning before Tressa herself was abducted by Tal Shiar. Her daughter then retook command of the ship and went after the Tal Shiar to try and save her mother. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, in 2377, Tressa and the Tal Shiar became aware of the public disapproval behind the discovery that the Phoenix-X had been keeping a Transwarp drive secret. They used the Phoenix-X as an excuse as to why three of Romulan ships were stealth-destroyed over the years. In response, Tressa was ordered to destroy Starfleet Command - which she did, with the Caterina, from Earth's orbit. ("Phoenix Restoration") Category:IRW Ketaryn personnel Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel